


One-Shots Written on a Whim || LEVI X READER

by snappy_nrghfufu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Random & Short, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nrghfufu/pseuds/snappy_nrghfufu
Summary: just random imagines of banging levi that would plague my mind on a day to day basis, and some just needed to be written down.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	One-Shots Written on a Whim || LEVI X READER

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, these would not be that much so yeet.

HAHAHAHA u thought I was done?! Im starting this year with a damn bang!

a figurative bang ;))

im sure y’all are low-key tired with the crap that i write because its all nsfw…

but I enjoy writing those, so yeah, you can scurry off and not read this one if u want…

===

This was literally the hottest moment in your life.

You thought this was just going to be a night filled of soft touches, kisses, and just plain relaxing innocence from a long days work.

That was where you were wrong.

From the first few shared kisses with Levi, it turned to something rather…erotic.

That it escalated to you being bare for his sight, as he was also able to showcase his Greek god like features. You guys were just at it. The splendor of hot ragged breaths, fresh love bites ridden all over each others skin, and both of you just straight up needy for each other.

“Mm! Levi! Just put it in..” You were at your end of the rope. He’d been such a tease during the whole exchange, though it was partially your fault since you did tease him earlier during the movie you two were watching. That did enough for you to be in this situation.

He just chuckled at your desperation, “You should have thought about that first before you did that, kitten…” as he inserted half of his length in you. The noise that left your mouth was tipping him over the edge to fuck the shit out of you.

Mewling, “L-Levi…I missed you…”

He did get the sentiment. Both of you being busy with work, that intimate time was something to sleep off. Now that both of you were free from the workloads you two usually get, you guys had the time to enjoy it.

Pushing it all in, got you to gasp out those sensual ‘ahs’ of yours. Levi knew you liked it when he started with gentle pumps, and just did that.

Both of you were just relishing the moment of pent up sexual tension and passion. Like, seriously, you guys just wanted to take each others clothes during those late nights of tasks from your jobs. Get at it like animals in heat. But sadly, those can’t be done because of the dreadful word called ‘deadline’ was in the way.  
Now, enjoying the warmth and friction between each others body was what you two had been wanting.

Levi couldn’t help himself, but thrust in a bit faster, as you gradually begged him with your whines for him to go harder. You kept on bubbling out moans and he was about to lose control.

But one mutter of that word…

That one specific word…

Changed the whole situation in no time.

It was-

“Master…”

Welp, you were in for it. Levi let go of his grip on your hips, to grab onto the bed’s wooden headboard. In this position, the adjustment of his hips was able to hit the right spot inside of you. And not wasting his time anymore…

“AH! L-LEVI!” You were now certain you were not able to walk for the next few days. His bruising thrusts were making your eyes roll to the back of your head. “Say it for me again, princess…” He growled.

You knew damn well what he meant when his voice hit that tone. 

“Master…” and he went faster than before.

“Louder.”

“Master!” You can already feel how tense he was. He got even harder when you said that in that volume.

Of course he wasn’t that satisfied, “I said louder!”

Throwing all your pride out the window-

“MASTER!”

That’s when you heard the headboard of the bed give out a ‘crack’. Both of you looked at where the noise came from, and to see…  
That on the headboard, where Levi was holding on, had a dent on it. Looking back at Levi, he had the most flustered face you have ever seen in your whole married life with him.

But for you…  
You just got turned on more.

Trying hard not to giggle, “Continue on, master…you were doing great.”

That night ended with quite the outcome for the next few days.

===

HAPPY NEW YEAR HAHAHA HOPE THIS FED Y’ALL ENOUGH XD

**Author's Note:**

> oooff, you sure like reading huehue.


End file.
